


New Tricks

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentors, Video Game Mechanics, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: An exchange of ideas.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, Different Names for the Same Thing





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



> Prompt: "Red and Blue being mentors to the new generation of Pokemon trainers."
> 
> Happy chocobox! Your prompt was so cute I couldn't resist taking a crack at it. ♥ For [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #65, "Secret."

Red looks up as a shadow throws itself across him.

"Hey! Red!" Green shouts as he leaps from the back of his Charizard and lands on the roof with a _thud._ He glances up, grinning, before tossing his lazy two-fingered salute. Red raises an eyebrow as Green calls Charizard back to his poké ball.

"You're always finding high places, huh?" Green says, striding forward, tossing the poké ball in his hand. "What are you up to?"

Red is sitting at the edge of the roof, and when Green comes up beside him he points down. Below them is Elaine, just coming out of the building they're sitting on. She sighs, and after a moment her head droops.

Green makes an interested noise, flopping down to sit beside Red. Their shoulders brush companionably. "Being nosy again?" he says, but he's watching just as eagerly, leaning forward perhaps a little too far past the edge of the roof. Red grabs onto the back of his bag just in case, and gets an annoyed huff for his trouble. "I'm fine," he insists, but Red shakes his head and gives a firm tug backward.

Green sighs, but he does lean back eventually, kicking his feet against the side of the building. Red's hand moves from Green's bag to his shoulder, as if echoing the Pikachu that sits on Elaine's shoulder. Green glances at Red, but Red's attention is totally fixed on the scene below them, so Green doesn't say anything and eventually turns away.

"Oh man," Green says with a chuckle, "She's trying to get into Saffron, right? Gotta love those guards. I have to say that it didn't take me _that_ long to figure them out, though. It took you way longer."

Red shakes his head and Green laughs again.

"Come on, admit it—"

Red's eyes widen and he leaps to his feet. Green leans back, surprised, but before he can ask what's wrong Red points, excitement breaking across his face.

Green can't help bursting into laughter when he turns and sees it too. "Elaine, what are you—" he calls out, and then dissolves into laughter again, bending forward to brace his hands on his knees. Elaine looks up at all the noise, and her eyes brighten when she sees them. She waves and Red waves back, practically bouncing in place.

"Looks comfy!" Green says. Elaine and her Pikachu have squashed themselves against Snorlax's soft belly, allowing him to carry them around at his more sedate pace.

"It's _super_ comfy," Elaine calls back. 

Red tugs on Green's sleeve, his eyes sparkling. "Red wants to know how you did it," Green translates for him.

"Oh! It was easy. I just asked!" she says.

Red turns and dashes away, desperate to get down to the ground floor so he can try it himself. Green shakes his head, lifting his hands in a "What can you do?" gesture.

"I gotta go," he says, "but here! Catch!"

He tosses a bottle of green tea, and she reaches out to catch it one-handed.

"Thanks for making Red's day," he says. "Give it to the guard and see what happens! Smell you later!"

By the time Green heads down the stairs and heads outside, Red has already called out his Snorlax and is half-buried in his belly. He watches Red's shoulders droop with a huge, satisfied sigh. "I'm gonna take a photo and send it to everyone you know," Green says. 

Red extricates himself just long enough to cast Green an unimpressed look.

"Aw, come on, you know I'm just kidding," Green says as he walks closer. "Hey, big guy, you got enough room for one more?"

Snorlax fixes him with a sleepy stare before glancing at Red. There's a moment of silent communication between them before Snorlax kneels down, offering his back.

"Oh wow," Green says, half-muffled in Snorlax's dense fur once he's settled. "This is _so_ comfortable. I'm moving in."

Snorlax begins to trundle towards Saffron City and the swaying of his stride just makes Green sleepy. He blinks over Snorlax's shoulder and sees it having the same effect on Red. He watches with interest as Red's face settles into rapturous contentment.

"I definitely should have taken a picture," he mumbles before dropping his head onto Snorlax's wide shoulder and letting the pokémon carry them, trusting that he knows the way.


End file.
